Jealousy
by grantcame
Summary: Post-On My Way with established Klaine. Blaine starts getting jealous over Sebastian ignoring him now and concentrating on new Warbler Chandler. This leads to Blaine taking measure to get Sebastian's attention back on him. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It had been about 4 weeks since the New Directions had won regionals and everyone was still extremely excited about heading to nationals very soon. Blaine was particularly happy, this would be his first nationals competition and his gut was telling him they were going to win it. He and Kurt were better than ever also, now Sebastian had pretty much returned to the shadows, Kurt no longer had to worry about him stealing Blaine away from him. Blaine was happy too, Sebastian had apologised for damaging his eye and had kept to his word that he would stop trying to sabotage the New Directions. Everything was verging on perfect, or so it was supposed to be.

As much as Blaine tried to deny it, he missed seeing and speaking to Sebastian regularly. He had seen him in passing at the Lima Bean a couple of times with Kurt, but nothing more than an exchange of nods occurred. At first, Blaine simply put it down to losing a friend or something, Sebastian had apologised and that made them friends, kind of, right? No, and Blaine knew it didn't but he didn't want to admit to himself that he missed being the center of Sebastian's attention. He missed the flirting, the looks, the comments, the way he felt when Sebastian complimented him, the way he felt guilty that he didn't feel guilty, despite begin with way every time he and Sebastian parted ways, he counted down the moments until he could speak to him again, just so he could feel special, because that's how Sebastian made him feel. Special.

The plan, if you could call it a plan, was to simply wait in the Lima Bean one Wednesday waiting for Sebastian to come in and then he would just go up to him, say hi, and have coffee with him. He was bound to at some point, Blaine knew the Warbler's schedule and they would always come here on Wednesdays. As Blaine was sitting, twirling his nearly finished coffee in his hands, he started to think about what he was doing. _I'm with Kurt, for Christs sake. Why is this so important to me?_ But the thoughts didn't last long as he looked up to see the tall Warbler stroll in. Blaine had to admit that the blazer was doing things for him that nothing else could, but quickly snapped back to the plan. To just have coffee with a _friend_. And if he was complimented in some way or made to feel as if he was Sebastian's whole world then it was just a happy accident that he would have to accept. Right?

Wrong. Blaine confidently walked up to Sebastian who was stationed at the desk, pretending not to notice him until the last moment, the moment where Sebastian couldn't simply nod and move on, he'd have to talk to him.

"Oh hi, Sebastian!" Blaine gestured, maybe a little too shocked to see Sebastian. Sebastian turned in surprise at the voice calling him.

"Oh, it's you.." Sebastian said, his voice sounding slightly disappointed. He quickly shook his head and continued. "How err, how are you?" he said, his tone implying he didn't really know what to say. Blaine observed him looking around slightly, not focusing on him at was frustrating, to say the least.

"I'm fine, how are you?" he asked back, frowning slightly at Sebastian's distance from the conversation.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm good.." Sebastian said, slightly faster than before. He turned to the cashier attendant and paid for his coffee. Blaine was confused, why was he being off with him like this? He had forgiven him weeks ago for the eye incident, there was no need for him to still be acting awkwardly around him. Especially if Kurt wasn't there.

"Sebastian, why are y-" Blaine started, but was quickly cut off by Sebastian.

"Look, Blaine, I can't really talk now, we'll catch up soon, yeah?" He said in a way that was ushering Blaine to leave.

"Oh, yeah, no worries, I catch you later then?" Blaine said, shocked and a little hurt. But Sebastian had already started walking off to the far end of the shop to find a seat. This wasn't really how Blaine's plan was supposed to go, he was supposed to be excited to have coffee with him and then he was supposed make inappropriate compliments that Blaine secretly craved. Why was he acting like this?

Blaine stuck around outside for a few minutes, just to see what Sebastian was up to. Why was he doing this, who knew! He had a boyfriend that he loved that would daily compliment him in ways that would please Blaine, but he just wanted this. He wanted Sebastian's attention and couldn't stand to think that something couldn't be preventing it from happening. And that's when he saw Sebastian smile, no grin. And Blaine instantly smiled too, but not for long. Not once he saw that Blaine was standing up and hugging someone else, another Warbler it seemed, one that Blaine didn't recognise.

Blaine found himself angry. Why was he so angry though? So, what? Sebastian was having coffee with another guy, not Blaine. It didn't matter, Blaine would constantly tell Sebastian he was having coffee with Kurt in the past, forcing Sebastian to leave. So why did it hurt so much being rejected by someone who wasn't his boyfriend. That's when Blaine stormed off, rather childishly, and went home. He ignored calls from Kurt and just went home, infuriated with Sebastian and he didn't even know why.


	2. Chapter 2

This had bugged Blaine for days. He really didn't understand why it was affecting him so much, but Sebastian should be focusing all his attention on him and no one else. So, Blaine had set up another plan. This time, he had asked Nick if Sebastian was going to be in the Lima Bean anytime soon, using the lame excuse that he wanted to catch up with him, something that Nick probably didn't believe but told Blaine anyway.

This time, however, Blaine was hoping that Sebastian would be there with this unknown Warbler. He wanted to see who was stealing Sebastian away from him and maybe, just maybe, be able to make his intentions to this new Warbler subtly clear. So, on Friday morning, the date given to him by Nick, he strolled up to the Lima Bean. He entered the shop and looked around. Over in the far corner he saw Sebastian sitting with this new Warbler, laughing with each other, looking like they were having a great time. This just made Blaine's stomach turn so he made his way over to the counter and ordered a coffee.

Mindlessly checking his phone, he noticed a text from Kurt.

"Not coming in today again? Text me. x." Blaine had completely forgotten that he was supposed to be at school. He hadn't been in since Wednesday. He felt to afraid to face Kurt and his questions over where he was Wednesday and all he could think about was getting close to Sebastian again. It was crazy, he knew, but he also felt it was necessary. When his coffee came, he closed his phone, ignoring the text, and walked over to the Warblers.

"Hey there, Sebastian!" He seemed to have adopted the exaggerated tone of shock again.

"Oh, hey Blaine.." Sebastian shifted awkwardly, his eyes moving between Kurt, the table and the stranger.

"So, this is Blaine!" The new guys chimed in, confusing Blaine but also giving him a glimmer of hope. Sebastian had mentioned him. He felt a little pathetic being this happy over this.

"Uh, yeah, Blaine this is Chandler, he's a Warbler." Sebastian introduced. Chandler held out his hand to Blaine and Blaine reluctantly shook it in return.

"Sit down, Blaine, I've been dying to meet you!" Chandler spoke again, gesturing to the seat in front of him. Blaine sat down, eyeing Sebastian but Sebastian couldn't keep eye contact.

"Really? Whys that then?" He asked, sipping his coffee.

"Sebastian always mentions you, says how you were probably the best Warbler Dalton has ever had, how you left for your boyfriend, the.. the, err, slushee incident.." Chandler trailed off. Blaine looked over at Sebastian, almost in disbelief. _Best Warbler._ That's all that fixed in his mind. It wasn't direct but it was a compliment, at least. Sebastian shifted awkwardly in his seat, still avoiding Blaine's eyes.

"Oh, I didn't expect Sebastian to speak so highly of me" Blaine chuckled. "And how did you two meet, I mean, what are you.." Blaine started. He wanted to know if they were dating, but he couldn't be too direct.

"Well, we met at Dalton, obviously" Chandler said with another chuckle. _Jesus, will this guy stop laughing at everything._ Blaine thought to himself. He noticed that Sebastian seemed to light up when he did though, making Blaine's heart sink a little. "And well, we, err, kind of , just started talking and.." He tried to continue, but Sebastian cut him off.

"And, we've started dating." He said firmly, grabbing Chandler's hand that rested on the table, making him blush and giggle a little.

"It's not been long, but Sebastian's really great" Chandler said, grinning at Sebastian, to which Sebastian returned a similar smile. It made Blaine feel sick.

"Oh, wow, that's great. I'm happy for you both" Blaine said, not looking at Sebastian, just at Chandler. He couldn't look at Sebastian, he felt betrayed and hurt but he didn't really know why. He took a long sip of his coffee and saw Sebastian start to whisper in Chandler's ear, causing him to giggle again. Blaine just rolled his eyes behind his cup.

A slight yelp from Chandler drew in Blaine's attention again and he saw Sebastian's had shift from under the table.

"Look Blaine, we have to go and.. do stuff" Sebastian said, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Yeah, it was really nice to meet you Blaine!" Chandler said, giggling like a child as he and Sebastian left. Blaine watched as Sebastian flirted with his new boyfriend, whispering in his ear and running his hands over him as they left. Blaine just sat there for a few minutes, pouting against his will in frustration. He was jealous, that was certain, and it annoyed him that he was. His phone vibrated and he looked at a text from Kurt.

"Babe, are you going to text me or what? x."

_Oh, fuck off, Kurt. _Blaine thought to himself as he shut off the phone, finished his coffee, and left.


End file.
